grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunting Bedrock
Description Bunting Bedrock is a very simple town where baked goods are the major focus of the town. Bread, cakes, pastries, and much more all come from this place. The entire town is constantly filled with the delectable scents, which entice the noses of everyone within it. This would probably explain why most of the people here seem to be fifty pounds overweight. It is believed that a group called the Muffin Men, emerged from this town. However, this was decades ago and is no longer known by anyone still living. Dedicated to them, however, is a prominent baking academy where some of the best bakers in the world learn how to bake their first puff pastry. Main Story: Welcome to Our Humble Home The island of Floyvant, home to a longstanding royal family who has kept the island isolated from both the age of piracy and the world at large, had decided to host a festival. King Terrack G. Floyvant had decided that the time had come to pass the crown down to his son, Dorian. Dorian, like most young people in Floyvant, seemed to desire a life that allowed them to see the world and experience a life that could be outside of their kingdom. Though the King was apprehensive, he decided he would do better to help his son then to fight him as he grew old. King Floyvant had decided to not only open their borders but to personally allow the marines onto their island to handle the majority of the security for the island. Something that would likely be his downfall. The events took place over the span of 3 days, the first welcoming people to the island and letting them tour the kingdom. He would tell them all the purpose of these events, as well as the promise of a Devil Fruit. He had hoped that by the end of these events, he would be able to find someone suitable to handle the power of said fruit as well as help advise his son in running the kingdom. However more important part was to celebrate the recent birth of his granddaughter. And like any proud grandparent, he had to, of course, show her off to the world. The second, allowing them to sample their culture and their way of life. Events that challenged one's fortitude, cunning, and combat skill. There were also other events that tested one's creativity and a determination. After the final moments of a tournament, the night would lead into a banquet, where everyone could wine, dine, and enjoy themselves for this final night of festivities and potential prizes. However, this would end in tragedy, as both the King and his son, would be executed by the hands of an unknown villain. And try as they might, it would seem that no one would be able to stop this unknown man or his crew of despicable cohorts. In the end, the kingdom concluded that it was King's brother, Duke Silas Floyvant, who was behind everything and he was imprisoned for his alleged crimes. Assuming the throne was the Duchess Filia Floyvant, who reverted the Kingdom to its previous rules and banished anyone from entering their borders again. Player History Any Story Arcs that occur are to be listed here. Notable Characters Witch Doctor Ruhi: A mysterious woman who is deemed the best witch doctor in all of Floyvant. Things of Note * Has a prominent baking academy where anyone can learn how to bake * Said that the greatest baker in the North Blue lives here. * Rumors of an ancient group called “The Muffin Men” being from here. * Entire town smells of baked goods. * Outsiders are no longer welcome on this island. Trespassing here is punishable by death. * All of the trees on Floyvant are extremely dense, making them very unsuitable for sailing. Category:North Blue Location Category:Location Category:Village